nintendo_wii_ufandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi's Woolly World
Yoshi's Woolly World (originally called Yarn Yoshi) is a 2.5D side-scrolling game for the Wii U by Good-Feel. It is the fifth main platform game starring Yoshi and the first Yoshi home console game since Yoshi's Story. The game takes place in a handcrafted universe, similar to the one in Kirby's Epic Yarn, which was also developed by Good-Feel. It follows the adventure of a Yoshi tribe trying to pursue and defeat the evil wizard Kamek, who unwove their fellows and scattered their materials across six worlds. Like with most other Nintendo 3DS and Wii U software titles, this title can be purchased at retail stores or from the Nintendo eShop. The digital version requires 7991.8 MB (approx. 7.8 GB) of memory to be installed. Due to the software's size, standard set Wii U consoles cannot download it without an external storage device, but Deluxe Wii U consoles are able to. A port of this game titled Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World was released for Nintendo 3DS in 2017. As of November 7, 2017, the Miiverse service was terminated by Nintendo, which renders this game's Miiverse stamps unusable. Story The game takes place on Craft Island. The yarn Yoshis are relaxing, then Kamek turns them into Wonder Wool, but two of them hide, and they have to save the rest. Kamek flies over the worlds, dropping lots of Wonder Wool around the islands. Gameplay Yoshi's Woolly World is a platform game with textile and fabric environment which plays similarly to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Story, and Yoshi's New Island, with many features coming from these games. With their extensible tongue, Yoshis are able to abduct enemies into his mouth and either eat them or spit them out as projectiles; however, instead of turning them into Yoshi Eggs as in earlier games, he turns them into yarn balls, which can be thrown just like eggs. They can also be thrown at objects such as platforms and Warp Pipes made of strings and needles in order to make them solid. Smiley Flowers and Winged Clouds return and coins are replaced by beads. Each level contains 20 "Stamp Patches" hidden inside common-looking beads, similarly to the Red Coins found in Yoshi's Island games. Collecting a number of Stamp Patches grants the player a set of Stamps. The hit point system returns from Yoshi's Story. As the Yoshis are attacked by enemies, their Health Meter decreases and can be replenished with Hearts. The game features two options for standard gameplay. The first is "Classic Mode", which is the standard gameplay similar to previous Yoshi platforming games. The second mode is "Mellow Mode". In this mode, Yoshi is Winged Yoshi and players can fly around freely, providing an easier experience. Players can switch between the two modes at any time via the pause menu. The game spans six worlds, as well as a main hub area. Similarly to Super Mario 3D World, the player is able to roam freely between the levels on the world map without being restricted to walking along set paths. Gallery Yoshi's Woolly World/Gallery Videos Yoshi's Woolly World/Videos Voice Sounds Yoshi's Woolly World/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Yoshi Games